What Is Love (Remake)
by ThehunMagnaeKedjeh
Summary: apa itu cinta? summary gak sesuai sama isi/? CHAP 2 UPDET! HUNHAN, KAIHAN is here! YAOI fanfic, Boy X Boy, BL, de el el
1. Chapter 1

Author : ThehunMagnaeKedjeh

Title : What Is Love (remake version)

Main Cast : Sehun, Luhan dan KAI (HUNHANKAI)

Support Cast : Cast yang nyempil-nyempil (?)

Lenght : Berseason-season/? Sepanjang cintaku padamu(?) v^^

Summary : apa itu cinta?|summary gak sesuai sama isi/? |HUNHAN, KAIHAN is here!| YAOI fanfic, Boy X Boy, BL, de el el

Genre : comedy (?), romance (?)

Rate : PG 14 - T

**Warning****! ****: ****YAOI (boy x boy), Boys Love, Candaan garing, tak masuk akal, typo bertebaran, bikin mual, OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, en de el el **

Disclaimer : cast seutuhnya hanya milik Tuhan dan keluarga mereka masing-masing, tapi luhan (?) dan cerita seutuhnya milik Thehun semata #asek asek joss/?

**CCA (Cuap-Cuap Author/?)**

ARGGHHH! *jambak-jambak rambut*/? Mian.. mian.. mian..~ mianhae readers sekalian... Thehun mohon maaf *nangis kejer/?* hiks.. *lap ingus/?* pas gua baca ulang ff yang dulu, gua sadar VERY VERY banyak TYPOnya T^T sebanarnya ini cast utamanya HUNHAN kenapa malah jadi BAEKYEOL? Kenapa? Karena waktu ntu gua bikinnya VERY VERY terburu-buru karena modem gue pen di cabut/? Sekali lagi gua minta maaf.. ini gua bikin versi remakenya biar bacanya enak dan ngak bikin mual/? CCAnya nanti di lanjut di bawah ^^ happy read readers~^^

ThehunMagnaeKedjeh PRESENT~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

HUNHAN YAOI FANFICTION

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE

.

.

.

.

.

.

WHAT IS LOVE

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

"nuguseyo?" tanya ku pada namja itu.

"Oh Sehun" jawab namja itu datar sambil menatapku.'oh... jadi namanya sehun?' batinku.

"ahh... Xi Luhan imnida, bagapseumnida ^^ " jawabku memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum ramah.

#hening

"emmm se...sehun, maukah kau datang kerumahku besok? Aku mengundangmu makan malam bersama" tanyaku ke sehun dan memecah keheningan di sini, dan berharap kalau sehun mau menerima ajakanku.

"mian... lain kali saja... aku ada urusan besok dah... " jawabnya datar, lalu berjalan meninggalkanku sendirian.

"a..ah... dimana rumahmu?" tanyaku ke sehun yang sudah agak lumayan jauh dari tempatku bediri.

"..." namja itu tak menjawab pertanyaan ku. 'mungkin dia tak mendengar ku' batinku.

...::::::::::... **WHAT IS LOVE **...::::::::::...

Pagi itu, suasana kelas begitu ricuh, tetapi terasa sepi bagi seorang namja hari itu.

"huftt~~~" desah namja itu dari balik jendela. Namja itu bernama Oh Sehun, mungkin namja itu sedang kesepian karena tak ada yang mengajaknya mengobrol dari tadi, karena sebuah 'gossip' yang menurutnya hanya 'kebohongan' semata dan ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan gossip tersebut.

Srreeeekkk...

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas di buka oleh seorang yeoja cantik dengan seorang namja yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"annyeong~ yak! Irona..! irona...! jangan tidur dikelas! Cepat bangun...!" omel sang yeoja. Yeoja itu bernama hyuna.

"hah... " desah sang penghuni kelas.

"ahh~ hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru, silahkan perkenalkan namamu^^" hyuna memmpersilahkan namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"emmm... annyeong chingu... naneun Xi Luhan imnida, panggil saja luhan... bagapseumnida ^^" ucap namja itu, memperkenalkan dirinya lalu membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. Sehun yang merasa familiar pernah mendengar nama dan suara itu, langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan berbalik menatap orang yang memiliki suara itu sebenar kemudian berbalik lagi menatap ke arah luar jendela.

"ah... luhan kau bisa duduk di sana" ucap hyuna sambil menunju kursi kosong di sebelah namja yang sedang menghadap ke jendela.

"annyeong~ xi luhan imnida... bagapseumnida ^^ " ucap namja yang bernama luhan ramah sambil memperkenalkan diri dengan namja yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya nanti.

"..." dan namja yang di ajaknya bicara tidak merespon sama sekali dan masih tetap menatap ke luar jendela.

"anak-anak cepat buka buku kalian halaman 20...!" perintah hyuna ke seluruh penghuni kelas.

(skiip time

Teng... teng...

Bel tanda istirahatpun berbunyi, seluruh penghuni kelas segera berlari meninggalkan kelas untuk beristirahat dikantin atau tempat lainnya, tapi tidak untuk luhan dengan seorang namja yang masih tidur, mereka berdua masih sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing. Luhan yang masih sibuk mengerjakan tugas yang belum selesai, dan satunya lagi mash tidur atau mungkin sudah bangun?

Kruuyyyuuukk...

Sebuah suara terdengar memecah keheningan di keduanya. Luhan yang mendengar suara tersebut refleks mengeluarkan bekal sandwich dari tasnya.

"makan saja, saya tau kau lapar... gak usah sungkan ^^ " luhanpun menyodorkan sandwich buatannya ke namja itu.

"go...gomawo..." jawab namja itu datar, lalu malahap sandwich buatan luhan.

"emmm... nama kamu siapa?" tanya luhan di sela-sela makan namja itu.

"saya? Oh Sehun, panggil saja Sehun, bagapseumnida...^^" ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum simpul.

"kau yang waktu itu, eoh? O.O" Luhan kaget melihat namja yang ada di sebelahnya, namja ini orang yang pernah menolongnya waktu tempo hari, saat ia jatuh karena tersandung batu.

#flashback_on

**_"_****_Se beon kkajin budichyeo bwa yeoset beonjjeum uljirado_******

**_Daseot beon deo igyeonaemyeon kkeuchi boigi shijakhae~~_**

**_Jogeubhage dallil surok jungyohan geol nohchil bbunya_******

**_Nege jom deo shiganeul j_****_wo,_****_ Soneul georeulsu itgaeha_****_e~~_**

**_Neul gateun goseseo tteo-oneun taeyang cheoreom_****_~~~-"_**

**Nyanyian seorang namja bernama luhan sedang mengalun merdu, di sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke rumahnya. Ia baru saja pulang dari rumah temannya, yang tak jauh dari rumahnya.**

**_"-_****_3_****_._****_6_****_._****_5_********_ nan maeil achim jamdeun neol kkae-umyeo harul shijakhae_******

**_3_****_._****_6_****_._****_5_********_Il bun il cho-ui teumdo eopseul mankeum hamkke halkeoya_******

**_Oh oh oh oh_********_ 3_****_._****_6_****_._****_5 ne soneul jabgo_******

**_Oh oh oh oh~ 3.6.5 nohji anheul-"_**

**_(3.6.5-EXO K)_**

**BUUGGHHHKK**

**"-aw" tiba-tiba di sela nyanyiannya, kakinya tersandung batu. **

**"gwenchanayeo?" tanya seorang namja yang mendekat ke arahku, lalu membantuku berdiri.**

**"nuguseyo?" tanya ku pada namja itu.**

**"Oh Sehun" jawab namja itu datar sambil menatapku. 'oh... jadi namanya sehun?' batinku.**

**"ahh... Xi Luhan imnida, bagapseumnida ^^ " jawabku memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum ramah.**

#flashback end

"luhan?" panggil seorang namja dan membuyarkan lamunan tentang kejadian di hari itu.

"ne? Waeyo? Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya luhan ke seorang namja bereyeliner yang memanggilnya tadi, dan ia lihat kalau sehun sudah tak ada di dalam kelas.

"ah... mianhae~ pekenalkan nama saya Byun Baekhyun.. kau bisa memanggilku baekhyun, bagapsumnida ^^ " ucap namja itu, sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

"ah..ne.. xi luhan imnida... bagapseumnida~ ^^ ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau memanggilku, baekhyun-ah?" tanyaku to the point.

"hmm.. ani... sebenarnya ini soal namja yang duduk di sebelahmu, Oh Sehun..." jawab baekhyun gugup.

"mwo? Waeyo? Ada apa dengannya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"aku akan menceritakanya padamu, tapi kau janji untuk tak memberitau ini ke sehun, yaksokhae?" jawab baekhyun ragu.

"hmm... ne yaksokhae~ aku tak akan memberi tahu apa-apa soal ini pada sehun ^^ " jawabku menyetujui syarat baekhyun.

"hmmm.. sebenarnya, ada gossip yang beredar... bahwa sehun kena kutukan 'siapa saja yang duduk di sebelah Oh Sehun akan jadi JoNes seumur hidup' gue juga gak tau siapa dalang di balik semua ini, tapi yang jelas tak ada satu orang pun yang berani duduk di sebelah sehun-"jelas baekhyun yang sempat terpotong dengan pertanyaan luhan.

"mwo? Apakah ada bukti, jika gossipnya benar?" tanya luhan yang mulai terbawa suasana, memotong pembicaraan baekhyun

"katanya ada seseorang yang gue gak tau namanya siapa, pernah duduk di sebelahnya, menurut gossip yang beredar, gak ada satupun orang yang pernah menjadi pacarnya alias dia JoNes gitu... awalnya gue juga gak percaya sama kutukan itu, tapi entah sejak kejadian itu gue refleks menjauh dari sehun, tapi sebenarnya gue juga kasihan sama sehun karena sejak kejadian itu dia gak puya teman kecuali... Park Chanyeol si pangeran sekolah. Dia itu sahabatnya sehun satu-satunya. Berbeda dengan sehun, dia itu orangnya cakep, baik hati dan tidak sombong dan menjadi pengeran sekolah. Kyaa...! dia sangat tinggi dan tampan.. ^^ pangeranku~ ^3^. Infonya sampe sini aja yah... gue pengen liat si chanyeol main basket. gue harap lo mikir dulu buat duduk di sebelahnya. Bye~" setelah cerita panjang lebar, baekhyun pun meninggalkan luhan sendiri di kelas, perkataan baekhyun barusan masih terngiang di kepalanya.

_'siapa saja yang duduk di sebelah Oh Sehun akan jadi JoNes seumur hidup' _kata-kata baekhyun masih terngiang di kepalanya. 'gue yakin sehun aslinya baik, luhan hwaiting ^^' batinnya menyemangati diri.

Sreekkk...

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka, bisa ia lihat orang yang membuka pintu tersebut adalah orang baru saja ia bicarakan bersama baekhyun, siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun. Namja itu masuk dangan santai tetap dengan muka datarnya dan segera duduk di atas kursinya.

"hah..." namja itu mendesah karena merasa bosan.

"h..hai s..sehun.." sapa luhan ke sehun masih gugup akibat gossip yang di ceritakan baekhyun tadi.

"..." namja yang di sapa itu tak menjawab sepatah katapun dan tetap memasang ekspresi datar.

Teng...teng...

Suara belpun berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat telah berakhir, dan seluruh siswa telah berbondong-bondong memasuki kelas. Dan suasana antara mereka berdua masih terasa canggung dan masih di landa keheningan.

(skip time

Teng...teng...

Bel tanda pelajaran telah usaipun berbunyi, semua warga sekolah EXOTIC High School pun berhamburan keluar kelas, tak terkecuali dua namja yang bernama Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan.

Mereka berduapun keluar bersamaan, dengan suasana yang agak canggung.

"emm...se..sehun...?" panggil luhan tiba-tiba

"wae?" yang dipanggil hanya menjawab dengan nada datar.

"bisakah kau menjawab dengan tak menggunakan nada seperti itu? Suara itu tak pantas untukmu.." omel luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"..." yang di omeli hanya diam. Tak merespon kata-kata luhan.

"okelah terserah kau saja... aku duluan yah... bye~ ^^ " pamit luhan ke sehun sambil tersenyum imut. Dan sehun hanya menatap punggung kecil itu sambil tersenyum.

'kau manis juga luhan'-batin sehun sambil menatap punggung luhan yang mulai menjauh, entah kapan ia mulai menyukai namja yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

"yak! Oh Sehun.." teriak seseorang dari belakang sehun, mengagetkan namja itu dari lamunanya.

"yak!.. yeol, kau mengagetkan ku..-_-" omel sehun ke chanyeol 'si pangeran sekolah' yang baru saja mengagetkannya.

"kau yang salah... kenapa kau melamun di tengah koridor yang sepi... nanti kalau kau kesambet setan kan gak lucu... hahahaha" goda chanyeol ke sehun yang mukanya sudah kusut kayak baju yang ga di setrika seharian.

"hah... terserah kau saja lah...-_-" jawab sehun datar

"peace men v^^ mau pulang bareng gak?" tanya chanyeol santai

"terserah.." respon sehun datar -lagi- lalu berjalan meninggalkan chanyeol di belakangnya.

"yak! Chakaman, tunggu aku!" teriak chanyeol dari belakang sambil menyusul sehun yang sudah agak jauh darinya.

"..." yang di panggil hanya terus berjalan.

...::::::::::... **WHAT IS LOVE **...::::::::::...

Ruangan itu masih terlihat sepi dengan gorden berwarna pink lembut yang menentramkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya. Gorden itu terlihat masih setia menutupi jendela yang berada di ruangan tersebut dan menghalangi sinar matahari yang masuk. Sebuah lemari kecil yang nampak mengisi kekosongan yang ada di sudut ruangan. Terlihat sebuah figura di atas lemari tersebut. Menampakkan seorang namja bertubuh mungil yang sedang tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan giginya yang begitu rapi.

Kreekk...

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampilkan luhan yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah.

"hah..." desah namja itu lalu segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang berukuran pas untuk satu orang.

"luhannie kau sudah pulang?" teriak sang eomma dari dapur yang berada tak jauh dari kamarnya.

"ne eomma... aku sudah pulang.. aku mau tidur dulu ne, jadi jangan bangunkan aku.." jawab luhan ke eommanya dari dalam kamar.

"ne chagiya~ tidur yang nyenyak ne.." teriak sang eomma dari arah dapur.

"hah... Oh Sehun... si pria misterius... siapapun kau aku tertarik.." gumam luhan sambi menggulum senyum tipis lalu segera tidur.

...::::::::::... **WHAT IS LOVE **...::::::::::...

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah, luhan sedang berjalan menysuri koridor untuk menuju ke ruang kelas.

_Geomjeong geurimja nae ane kkae eona~_

_neol boneun du nune bul kkochi nuntteo~_

_geu nyeo gyeoteseo moduda mulleona~_

_ijen jogeum sshik sana woji nikka~_

Di sebuah ruangan di tengah koridor terdengar sebuah lagu terputar. Luhan yang penasaran dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh orang di dalam ruangan itu, segera mengintip di balik jendela ruangan tersebut. Bisa ia lihat sekarang sehun yang sedang menari hip hop sambil sesekali menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Sehun yang dijuluki sebagai 'pria misterius' ternyata jago ngedance. Mungkin hanya beberapa orang yang tau fakta ini, atau mungkin hanya luhan saja.

_Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae~_

_na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae~_

_na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae~_

_Da mulleo seoji anheumyeon dachyeodo molla~_

_(Growl-EXO K)_

Alunan musik pun berhenti. Mungkin sehun sudah merasa capek karena luhan lihat sekarang, baju yang di pakai sehun dance tadi sudah di basahi oleh keringatnya. Sehun sekarang sedang mengganti bajunya yang di penuhi kerigat dengan baju seragam sekolahnya. Luhan yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya segera berlari menuju kelas, karena takut ketahuan.

Krieett...

Pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka, menampilkan sehun sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya di lengkapi dengan dasi yang terpasang rapi di kerah bajunya. Bisa ia lihat seorang namja mungil yang sedang berlari dari ruangan yang di tempatinya tadi.

'namja itu, apa yang barusan ia lakukan?'

...::::::::::... **WHAT IS LOVE **...::::::::::...

Teng... Teng...

Bel tanda pelajaran di mulaipun segera berbunyi. Luhan yang sudah duduk di sebelah sehun masih sibuk berimajinasi tentang kejadian tadi pagi. Sehun yang kurang tidur tadi malam masih terus berjaga dari tidurnya dengan melihat orang yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan dari balik jendela kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Sreekk...

Pintu kelas di buka oleh seorang yeoja, Hyuna.

"annyeong~ hari ini kita belajar seni.."kata hyuna sambil menggulum senyum tipis.

"mwo?" seluruh penghuni kelas membulatkan matanya kaget.

"hari ini kalian harus menggambar wajah teman sebangku kalian, dan harus di kumpulkan hari ini juga... arasseo?" jelas hyuna

"ne.. saem.." jawab seluruh penghuni kelas pasrah.

"sekarang kalian duduk berhadapan, dan saya akan membagi pelengkapan menggambar untuk kalian.." perintah hyuna.

Luhan dan sehunpun saling berhadapan, hyuna mulai membagikan alat gambar pada sehun dan luhan. Sehun mulai menggambar dengan santai, dengan ekspresi datar tentunya. Luhan juga sudah mulai menggambar wajah sehun santai. Konsentrasi luhan mulai terganggu dengan poni sehun yang selalu menutupi wajahnya membuat luhan tak bisa melihat wajah sehun dengan jelas.

"hmm... sehun, bisakah kau mengangkat sedikit poni di wajahmu? Itu membuatku tak bisa melihat wajahmu dengan jelas.." tanya luhan pada sehun ragu, kalau sehun akan merespon pertanyaannya.

"..." tanpa sepatah katapun, sehun segera menyingkirkan poni yang berada di wajanya, dan membuat luhan sedikit merona. 'kyaaa... sehun terlihat keren sekali... ^3^' jerit luhan dalam hati.

"gomawo..."

Luhan melanjutkan gambar wajah sehun, dengan penuh penghayatan. Sampai pertanyaan sehun memecah keheningan.

"ehmm... luhan, bisakah kau maju ke sini sedikit ? aku tak bisa melihat wajahmu dengan jelas.." tanya sehun ke luhan.

"a..ah..ne.." jawab luhan gelagapan. Luhanpun segera memajukan kursi yang ia pakai, dan ia bisa melihat wajah sehun dengan jelas. Sengat jelas malah.

"gomawo ^^ " jawab sehun sambil tersenyum manis ke arah luhan.

Degg...

.

.

.

Degg...

.

.

.

Degg...

"se..sehun.. k..kau.. tersenyum?" tanya luhan kaget melihat sehun yang tiba-tiba tersenyum karena biasanya sehun hanya memasang ekspresi datar ke arahnya.

"waeyo? Memangnya aku tak boleh terseyum?" tanya sehun kembali datar.

"t..tak apa kok... tapi... kau hanya terlihat sedikit..." jawab luhan ragu

"apa?" tanya sehun penasaran dengan kata-kata luhan yang belum selesai.

"a..ah, ani... lupakan.." jawab luhan gelagapan. 'hanya saja kau terlihat sedikit manis..' batin luhan.

"..." yang di temani bicara hanya diam sambil melanjutkan gambar wajah luhan yang sudah hampir selesai. 'apa yang di pikirkan oleh anak ini?' batin sehun

"selesai..." sorak sehun dan luhan bersamaan, dan hanya di beri tatapan aneh oleh teman-teman yang lain.

"ah.. sehun..luhan.. kau sudah selesai?" tanya hyuna ke sehun dan luhan

"ne saem.." jawab luhan ramah.

"kalau begitu kalian berdua bisa pulang, gambarannya taruh saja di situ nanti saya yang akan mengambilnya" kata hyuna yang menyuruh luhan dan sehun pulang, dan hanya di balas dengan anggukan kepala dua namja itu.

Luhan san sehunpun segera mengambil tasnya lalu bergegas pulang, tapi sebelum mereka keluar dari kelas, hyuna memanggil mereka berdua.

"ah... sehun..luhan.. chakaman..." panggil hyuna pada sehun dan luhan, dan yang di panggilpun hanya berbalik dengan memberi tatapan bingung.

"waeyo?" tanya luhan

"ah..ani... saya hanya memberi tau kalian bahwa besok ada perlombaan lari untuk kelas B-2 jadi saya harap besok kalian memakai pakaian olahraga dan sepatu olahraga.." jelas hyuna pada dua namja tersebut.

"ah..ne..saem..gomawo atas infonya ^^" kataku sambil memberi senyum ke hyuna dan di balas oleh senyuman juga.

...::::::::::... **WHAT IS LOVE **...::::::::::...

Hari perlombaanpun di mulai. Luhan, Sehun dan peserta lainnya mulai bersiap menunggu aba-aba dari wasit.

"hana..."

"dul..."

"set..."

Semua peserta segera berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, berusaha menjadi pemenang. Termasuk luhan dan sehun. Sekarang luhan sudah berada di posisi pertama dan sehun di posisi kedua. Mereka sudah berada setengah putaran, tapi tiba-tiba...

"aw..." tiba-tiba perut luhan terasa perih, terpaksa ia berhenti berlari dan beristirahat di pinggir lintasan.

"aww... a..appo.. arghh..." perihnya tambah menjadi-jadi. Sehun yang melihat luhan tiba-tiba berada di pinggir lintasan segera menghampirinya.

"gwenchanayo?" tanya sehun khawatir.

"arghh... se..sehun...pe..perutku... sa..sakiitt... argh..." teriak luhan kesakitan sambil meremas perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"tunggu sebentar, aku akan membawamu ke ruang kesehatan..." kata sehun sambil tiba-tiba menggendong luhan ala pengantin karena luhan tak mungkin bisa berjalan dengan kondisi seperti itu.

(skip time

"jadi, bagaimana kondisi teman saya?" tanya sehun panik, melihat kondisi luhan tadi.

"maagnya kambuh, beruntung kau membawanya ke sini pada waktu yang tepat, jadi kondisinya tak terlalu parah" jelas petugas kesehatan di sana.

"jadi di mana dia?" tanya sehun masih khawatir.

"dia ada di sana.." kata sang petugas sambil menunjuk sebuah ranjang kecil yang diutup dengan tirai berwarna biru.

"ne.. gomawo.." kata sehun lalu menuju ke tempat luhan.

Sreekk...

Tirai pun di buka oleh sehun, menampilkan seorang namja bertubuh mungil yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas sebuah ranjang kecil.

'kau masih sama seperti saat itu... dasar ceroboh..'

.

.

.

Tbc/end?

.

.

.

**-c- CCA (Cuap Cuap Author)**

Ini versi remakenya What is Love yang waktu ntu karena kebanyakan typo, maklum sebenarnya ff ni straight buat tugas sekolah gua dan gua lupa editnya, hehehe mian chinggu ^^ sekali lagi Thehun minta maaf yee... kalau ceritanya agak kurang sreg.. karena pas gua baca ulang menurut gue castnya agak membingungkan hohoho~ gua lurusin yee.. sebenarnya si sehun, luhan, baekhyun, ama chanyeol itu namja dan ini cerita YAOI, jadi kalau gak suka YAOI gua mohon maaf karena ini bukan staight mian^^

.

Dan gua harap readers yang cantik-cantik dan cakep-cakep/? Repew weh..*nyodorin golok/?* kalau kagak ada yang repew, ni ep-ep gua kagak lanjut loh *ngancem/?* *emang ada yang baca(?)* #plakkk~ seterah kalau mau ngomong apaan asal jangan ngebash aja ^^ sekali lagi gua minta maaf... Thehun juga manusia jadi gak luput dari kesalahan... *asek asek joss/?*

.

p.s: sebagai permintaan maaf gua, kalau banyak yang repew.. ni ep-ep kayaknya bakal lanjut 2 minggu ke depan, tergantung yang repew *amin

p.s.s : di chap ini si KAI belom muncul, munculnya nanti aja pas chap-chap selanjutnya, repew juseyo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Author : ThehunMagnaeKedjeh

Title : What Is Love

Main Cast : Sehun, Luhan dan KAI (HUNHANKAI)

Support Cast : Cast yang nyempil-nyempil(?)

Lenght : Berseason-season/? Sepanjang cintaku padamu(?) v^^

Summary : apa itu cinta?|summary gak sesuai sama isi/? |HUNHAN, KAIHAN is here!| YAOI fanfic, Boy X Boy, BL, de el el

Genre : comedy (?), romance (?)

Rate : PG 14 - T

**Warning****! ****: ****YAOI (boy x boy), Boys Love, Candaan garing, tak masuk akal, typo bertebaran, bilkin mual, OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, en de el el **

Disclaimer : cast seutuhnya hanya milik Tuhan dan keluarga mereka masing-masing, tapi luhan(?) dan cerita seutuhnya milik Thehun semata #asek asek joss/?

Anyeooonnggg~~~~ thehun di author sarap datang lagi dengan What Is Love *jeng... jeng... jeng...*-backsound(?)- ini gua apdet secepatnya buat permintaan maaf gua buat yang chapter 1 yang kebanyakan typo dan bikin para readers mual(?) okeh daripada gua kebanyakan bacot mending baca aja sekaidot(?) –CCAnya ntar dibawah-

.

.

'kau masih sama seperti saat itu... dasar ceroboh..'

.

.

.

...::::::::::... **WHAT IS LOVE **...::::::::::...

.

.

.

.

.

.

ThehunMagnaeKedjeh PRESENT~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

HUNHAN YAOI FANFICTION

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE

.

.

.

.

.

.

WHAT IS LOVE

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

Ruangan itu masih terasa sepi, di hiasi oleh beberapa tirai berwarna biru yang menutupi beberapa jendela di sana. Terlihat seorang namja yang sedang tertidur pulas dan di temani oleh seorang namja yang lainnya. Mungkin karena kecapean, namja yang menunggu jadi tertidur di atas kursih yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang rawat di sana.

"se..sehun?" namja yang baru bangun itu kaget dengan keadaan namja yang satunya yang sedang tertidur pulas sambil memegangi tangan kananya. Namja yang baru bangun itu bernama luhan dan namja yang masih tertidur itu bernama sehun.

Mata luhan tak lepas dari wajah sehun yang sedang tertidur pulas, kata katanya tadi masih terngiang di kepalanya 'tunggu sebentar, aku akan membawamu ke ruang kesehatan...' kata kata sehun tadi pagi terdengar sangat manly di depan luhan. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin berlama-lama di sana, tapi ia tak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran nantinya. Jadi ia segera membangunkan sehun.

"yak... sehun.. irona..irona.." kata luhan sambil mengguncang tubuh sehun agar ia bangun.

"hmmm..." sehunpun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, membiasakan sinar matahari masuk ke matanya, setelah seluruh nyawanya terkumpul ia segera bangun dari tidurnya.

"luhan... kau sudah sehat, eoh?" tanya sehun ke luhan, mengingat kondisinya tadi sangat kesakitan.

"hmm.. ne.. berkat kau, aku sudah sehat.. gomawo sehun-ah ^^" kata luhan berterima kasih ke sehun.

"ne.. sama-sama.. ^^ " jawab sehun sambil tersenyum pada luhan, luhan yang sudah pernah melihat kejadin langka tersebut, hanya membalas senyum sehun.

"eoh... sehun, sepertinya kita harus kembali ke kelas... sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai..." tanya luhan pada sehun.

"woah..jinja? kalau begitu kajja.." ajak sehun ramah pada luhan. Tak ada lagi sehun yang datar saat itu, yang ada hanya sehun yang sedang tersenyum.

"ne kajja..." jawab luhan lalu segera turun dari ranjang rawat dan berjalan berdampingan dengan sehun, dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, mereka keluar sambil bergandengan tangan.

'aku akan mengubahmu, yang tadinya kesepian dan dingin menjadi orang yang ceria dan hangat pada semua orang'

...::::::::::... **WHAT IS LOVE **...::::::::::...

Fyuuhhh...

Angin bertiup pelan menerbangkan helaian daun maple, seakan ikut menyemarakkan aroma musim semi tahun ini. Sehelai daun lagi-lagi jatuh dan terbang di langit cerah. Menari-nari di udara hingga akhirnya mendarat di atas kepala sehun yang tertidur bersama luhan di bawah pohon tersebut.

"PERHATIAN! PENGUMUMAN HASIL LOMBA LARI KELAS B-2 AKAN SEGERA DI UMUMKAN! JADI HARAP KEPADA SELURUH PESERTA LOMBA AGAR BERKUMPUL DI LAPANGAN SEKARANG JUGA! SAYA ULANGI-" alun-alun suara speaker dari dalam sekolah tiba-tiba membangunkan luhan dari tidurnya. Luhan yang kaget dengan pengumuman itu segera membangunkan sehun yang masih tertidur dengan santainya di bawah pohon maple.

"ya! Sehun... irona...irona... ayo bangun! juara lomba akan segera di umumkan!" teriak luhan sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sehun yang masih tertidur berniat membangunkannya dari tidurnya.

"hoammm... " karena merasa tidurnya terganggu, sehunpun segera bangun sambil menguap dengan lebar tanda ia masih mengantuk.

"waeyo? Untuk apa kau membangunkanku?" tanya sehun ke orang yang telah mengganggu tidur siangnya.

"kelas B-2 di suruh berkumpul di lapangan... jadi ayo cepat bangun!" jelas luhan sambil menarik-narik tangan sehun agar segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan yang di tarik hanya bisa pasrah sambil mengikuti ke mana luhan akan pergi.

(skip time di lapangan

"assalamualaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh...(?) "kata salah satu guru/? di sana Kim Joon Myun atau lebih akrab di panggil Suho.

"waalaikumsalam warahmatullahi wabarakatuh...(?)" jawab seluruh siswa

"di mohon kepada seluruh siswa agar tidak ribut saat pembacaan peringkat..." kata pak suho/?

"saya ingin memberitahukan kepada seluruh siswa bahwa peringkat ini di nilai secara adil tanpa melakukan kecurangan sedikitpun, jadi saya harap seluruh siswa dapat menerima dengan lapang dada jika anda berada di posisi terbawah dan bla.. bla.. ba.." ceramah/? pak suho panjang, seluruh siswa hanya bisa menatap suho malas.

"jadi langsung saja saya bacakan peringkat nya... peringkat 1..."

"Park Chanyeol... peringkat 2... Kim Jong In... peringkat 3... Kris...(skip) peringkat terakhir... Oh Sehun... saya harap anak-anakku sekalian menerima atas kekalahannya, namanya juga perlombaan... wabillahitaufik walhidayah... wassalamu alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh..." kata pak suho membacakan peringkat lalu menutupnya dengan salam/? dan di jawab oleh seluruh siswa di sana.

.

.

Setelah pengumuman berakhir terdengar terlihat beberapa orang mulai menatap sehun dengan tatapan tak suka, dan mulailah terdengar berita yang tak enak...

.

.

"psstt...lagi-lagi dia yang berada di posisi terakhir... dasar namja pabbo"

"siapa? Sehun? Memang dia orang yang memalukan... tak seperti chanyeol selalu menjadi juara di setiap perlombaan terlebih dia juga keren.."

"aku tak habis pikir... kenapa chanyeol mau menjadi teman orang itu?"

"mungkin sehun memohon sampai berlutut di depan chanyeol hanya untuk menjadi temannya..."

"aku tak habis pikir... kenapa luhan juga terlihat akrab dengan orang pabbo itu"

"siapa? Si anak baru itu? Mungkin dia sudah di hipnotis oleh orang itu... hahahaha..."

Luhan yang mendengar berita tersebut mulai emosi, segera ia menghampiri orang tersebut...

"YAA! SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD DENGAN NAMJA PABBO, HAH?" bentak luhan tiba-tiba di hadapan orang itu sambil sedikit mendorongnya pelan

"Y...YA! ADA APA DENGAN MU HAH? BERANINYA KAU MEMBENTAKKU?" kata orang itu sambil mendorong luhan sedikit keras.

"SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD DENGAN 'NAMJA PABBO' DAN SIAPA YANG DIHIPNOTIS!" bentak luhan sambil mendorong orang itu tak kalah keras.

"HAH? APA KAU BENAR-BENAR INGIN TAU SIAPA ORANG ITU HAH?-" tanya orang itu dengan nada meremehkan, sambil menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak.

"yang saya maksud tuh... DIA *nunjuk sehun* hah... saya heran... kenapa kau sangat akrap dengan orang itu... Hanya kau orang setelah chanyeol yang berani dekat-dekat sama si sehun itu... apa jangan-jangan kalian udah di hipnotis yah? Atau mungkin di pelet? Atau mung-"

PLAKKK

Sebuah tamparan melesat di pipi orang itu sebelum ia menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"yang kau perlu tau... sehun bukan orang yang kayak gitu... ASEKKI-YA!" bentak luhan sambil menekankan kata-kata mutiara(?) yang terakhir ia ucapkan lalu berlari dari kerumunan yang menontonnya sedari tadi.

"lu..luhan... chakkaman..!" teriak sehun lalu segera mengejar luhan yang sudah agak jauh dari sana.

.

.

.

Normal POV

PLAKK

luhan refleks menampar orang itu, lalu barjalan menuju ke dalam kelas. Bisa luhan dengar suara sehun memanggilnya dari sana tapi tak di peduliin sama luhan yang terus berjalan menuju ke kelas.

"dasar namja sinting..." batin luhan kesal.

"ya! luhan... chakkaman... berhenti sebentar!" masih terdengar suara sehun memanggil-manggil luhan dari arah belakang, tapi luhan pura-pura gak dengar dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas.

"YA! LUHAN...! XI LUHAN..! CHAKKAMAN...!" teriak sehun tambah keras memanggil namanya tapi luhan tetap pura-pura gak dengar dan tambah mempercepat langkahnya, tapi kemudian sehun mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengejar luhan yang hampir menghilang dari hadapannya, dan...

GREP

Sehun akhirnya dapat meraih tangan luhan dan otomatis menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"y..ya! lepaskan...!" luhan yang kaget karena sehun tiba-tiba menarik tangannya, refleks berteriak di hadapan namja itu.

"ani... ikut aku sekarang.." kata sehun datar tapi kali ini dengan ekspresi yang menyeramkan menurut luhan.

"k..kemana?" tanya luhan gugup

"gak usah banyak tanya... ikut aja, atau kau mau diseret?" jawab sehun datar sangat datar malah.

"n..ne.." jawab luhan pasrah yang tangannya sudah di tarik-tarik untuk menuju tempat yang akan di tunjukkan oleh sehun.

(skipp time -semenit kemudian-

"kenapa kau membentak orang itu tadi? Untuk apa kau membelaku? Aku tak perlu di bela oleh seorang namja lemah sepertimu.." tanya sehun dengan tampang sangat dingin atau lebih tepat memarahi luhan

"k..kau.. apa kau tak suka aku bela hah? Seharusnya kau berterimakasih kepadaku, tapi ini balasanmu? Hah?" jawab luhan dengan emosi yang masih belum reda.

"iya.. aku tak suka dibela oleh namja lemah sepertimu... sebelum kau datang, hidupku baik-baik saja.. tak seperti sekarang.. kau lebih banyak membawa masalah untukku.. lebih baik kau tak usah dekat-dekat kali denganku..." bentak sehun ke luhan –ada apa dengan anak ini? Author juga bingung/?-

"ohh... jadi itu yang namanya baik-baik saja?" tanya luhan sinis

"apa maksudmu?" jawab sehun sambil mengkerutkan dahinya tanda ia tak megerti maksud ucapan luhan

"maksudku? Apa itu yang dikatakan baik-baik saja? Kau tak punya seorang teman kecuali chanyeol? Apa itu yang namanya baik-baik saja? Kau selalu diremehkan oleh orang-orang? Kau tak bisa di anggap sebagai seoang siswa oleh orang lain? APA ITU NAMANYA BAIK-BAIK SAJA HAH?" teriak luhan dengan amarah yang meluap-luap(?) di depan sehun

"k...kau...-"

PLAAAKK

Sbuah tamparan dari sehun melesat di pipi luhan yang mulus, tak tahu kanapa tangan sehun seperti bergerak sendiri apa ia sudah kerasukan?

"hiks...k..kau..hiks..kenapa?... hiks... jika itu mamumu! Mulai sekarang aku tak akan peduli lagi denganmu OH SEHUN!." bentak luhan di sela isakannya lalu segera berlari menjauhi sehun yang masih berdiri menatap punggung luhan yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

'Mianhae... luhan... jeongmal mianhae..."

...::::::::::... **WHAT IS LOVE **...::::::::::...

Tap...

Tap...

Tap...

Suara langkah kaki seorang namja di sebuah koidor sekolah terdengar sangat jelas. Langkah kali itu lambat laun terdengar sangat cepat seperti suara oarang yang sedang berlari di sana. Namja itu berlari sambil terisak sampai tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang.

Tap...

Tap...

Tap...

BUGHHKKK

"awhh... appo.." ringis seorang namja yang ia tabrak barusan

"ah.. mianhae... aku yang salah.. " tanya sang pelaku a.k.a luhan sambil membungkuk 90 derajat di depan orang itu. Luhan kemudian mengangkat kepalanya bermaksud melihat wajah namja yang ia tabrak barusan

"KAU?!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**CCA (Cuap Cuap Author)**

Thehun gak tau pengen bilang apa... pokoknya tengkyuu yah.. udah nyempetin baca ep-ep gak jelas saya.. dan gua mohon maaf kalau masih ada typonya maklum mata gua minus.. okehh ~ sekian.. CHAPTER 3 apdet secepatnya... \^O^/

.

.

repeww yang banyak yah.. yang gak repew gua sumpahin di cium nyai sooman(?) yang repeww gua sumpahin masuk surga ^^ *aminn~~

.

.


End file.
